


The Golden Boy

by Tvieandli



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick tends to make the rounds in whatever group he’s in. This includes the Batfamily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Boy

Bruce liked his secrets to be hidden away from prying eyes while still horrendously close to the public’s attention. Dick figured it was because he found it boring without the risk. Not that Dick was complaining. He liked this just as much. Liked the thrill of being inches from discovery.  
The car was parked in the lot, the party booming in the background, as Dick slid into Bruce’s lap. The valets would be coming this way soon to retrieve the cars of party goers. Bruce would also be cuming soon, deep in Dick’s throat, hands pulling at Dick’s hair, and the leather of the seats  
“Fuck,” Bruce hissed, hips snapping up.  
They could hear someone talking loudly. Drunk kids with the same idea they had had. Dick closed his eyes, and moaned, feeling Bruce twitch hard.  
The couple outside giggled as Bruce came, and Dick used his thumbs to empty the man out on his face.

 

Jason always hit a little harder than Dick was used to. Like he was channeling all his anger into Dick’s body. As if his older brother was a conduit for desperate need, and pent up rage.  
“Does he still fuck you like this?”  
Jason’s hands were hard on his ass, fingers digging into his skin. There would be bruises later. Bruises Bruce would ask about, and worry about.  
“Does he still have you scream ‘daddy, daddy more’?”  
Dick scrambled for purchase on Jason’s shoulders, pulling them closer together, as he began to shudder, and fight the urge to cum.  
“Does he still fuck you like you’re the only one in the world? Like you’re some special, golden child?”  
Dick screamed, body convulsing as he came against the front of Jason’s armor.  
“You always were the favorite, weren’t you?”

 

Tim liked to play innocent, and hide behind the guise of a virgin. He’d really been having sex since he was fifteen. An early start just like the rest of the Robins. Tim liked to pretend that he didn’t need any of it. Like he was above it. He tended to drop the act when he and Dick were alone.  
It was about the time that they’d gotten halfway out of their clothes that Tim stopped beating around the bush, and actually admitted to his experience through his actions. Dick could tell all he wanted was to get fucked, but Dick was rarely the type to oblige when he was actually given the power.  
So instead of hard, fast, fucking, it was slow, methodical, sex. Dick guiding Tim up, and down on his cock. Dick whispering dirty things in Tim’s ear as he came undone in slow motion, clawing at Dick’s back.

 

Damian had been here before. A thought that had Dick scared given the kid’s age. Damian was too young to even want this as far as Dick was concerned, and yet he was balls deep in his Robin’s throat, listening to him moan, watching him claw at his thighs, as a small tongue dipped into his foreskin, and ran circles around his head.  
Dick was supposed to be Batman. Cold, unyielding Batman. Unbreakable, and untouchable. And yet here he was loosing it in the command chair in the Batcave with a kid between his legs, smoldering eyes, glued onto his as he sucked his cock.  
Dick made a keening sound, fingers tightening in short, black hair as his hips came up off the seat.  
Damian groaned around the spunk in his mouth, tilting his head back, and making sure Dick watched as he swallowed.


End file.
